Translúcido Espelho
by Morin-chan
Summary: Kent sentira mudança de comportamento de sua namorada Heroine, por um lado quer ter certeza que ela está fazendo isso por vontade própria ou algo aconteceu que não que revelar para ele. Mas por outro lado a mudança de comportamento faz, Kent ama-la ainda mais. Sendo um desejo oculto em seu subconsciente.
1. Rota

Oi, mais uma vez vou fazer uma fic do jogo Amnesia na rota clover do personagem Kent, por que eu amo esse personagem.

* * *

Na sala de pesquisa Kent fica escrevendo sua tese para apresentar naquele mês para ser aceito no intercâmbio da melhor universidade de Londres mas ao mesmo tempo desviava o olhar para a garota que estava sentada no sofá olhando como se fosse a primeira vez que estava naquele lugar calada observando aos pouco o lugar para identificar o que era mesmo aquele lugar livros muitos de matemática na mesa de centro tinha livros e papeis que tinham sido visto recentemente por ele, a garota parecia incomodada com algo parecia que queria perguntar algo seria vergonha ou medo para Kent era estanho.

- Se está com sede tem água na geladeira, eu já disse para não ficar deste modo incomodada se quer alguma coisa faça não peça permissão.

- Sim, obrigado. Me desculpe.

Kent volta a olhar para o monitor do computador e continua a escrever e olhar os papeis que segurava, Heroine abria a geladeira o que via era uma variedade de marcas de água era estranho. O que tinha visto naquela pessoa para ser namorada queria lembrar saber o que fez ela se apaixonar por ele, deste que conheceu sempre assustador só a olhava parecendo pensar no que e logo em seguida ele a respondia friamente de um modo culto as vezes não entendia uma palavra que ele dizia, não podia dizer que não sabia quem ele era para ela e que tinha perdido a memória e queria tentar entender o que tinha chamado a sua atenção para se apaixonar por Kent.

Volta com a garrafa de água e senta e olhava a capa dos livros na mesa ela estava tentando forcar ter algum minutos tentar lembrar de alguma coisa mas é em vão.

Kent olhava que ela estava estranha mas, sabia que ela preferia estar longe dele do que passar o dia juntos. Continua a digitar a sua tese e Heroine fica sentada no sofá olhando para ele as vezes e em sua volta até o entardecer.

- Vamos, está ficando tarde, vou te levar em casa.

- Obrigado.

Os dois saem da sala de pesquisa e andando pelos corredores da universidade até a saída e andando para levar Heroine para casa, mas tinha horas que tinha que parar e olhar para trás pois ela não conseguia seguir o seu ritmo tão devagar quase parando, na frente do apartamento dela a deixa como sempre quando saiam a caminhar.


	2. Tarde

Passou alguns dias que não a encontrava pois ela estava trabalhando no Meido no Hitsuji em meio período, e hoje ela estava ali sentada no sofá sem dizer nada para ele, seria que ela estava sendo paciente de mais ou estava tentando mudar algo no modo de relacionar com ele sendo mais meiga bem, estava conseguindo aquecer o coração dele de algum modo, naquela hora ela diz que já volta sem dizer direito a onde bem, poderia ir até ao redor da faculdade falar com alguém, que seja ficaria por um tempo sem perder a concentração por um tempo e continua a escrever até o celular tocar sendo um e-mail, seria ela dizendo que foi para casa então Kent olha o e-mail era do Ikkyu.

( Assunto: Disputa.

Ken estou esperando pelo dia que vai perder na disputa, hoje vou te enfrentar com mais um novo enigma matemático melhor que o anterior, estarei logo na sala de pesquisa, se fugir eu sei aonde te encontrar.)

Kent responde o e-mail de volta esperando que Ikkyu estive-se por perto para vencer mais uma vez no enigma matemático antes de ela chega-se, depois de quarenta minutos depois Heroine chega com uma sacola e uma caixa meio preocupada no que ele diria ela preparava café para os dois e volta com as xícaras e coloca uma na mesa de cento e quando vai entrega-lo a outra ele levanta vai para o sofá e senta ao lado ela a caixa estava aberta tinha dois pedaços de bolo diferentes como foi diferente e relaxante aquele descanso. A preocupação dela também era de espantar sair sem perguntar se poderia fazer aquilo, mas deixa de lado e aproveitando o momento e logo depois volta ao trabalho e ela fica organizando e limpado a louça e logo volta ao modo que estava antes sentada no sofá em silêncio e o tempo passar. Kent para de digitar e desliga o computador e se levanta.

- Heroine vamos?

A garota dá um pulo assustada como se estive-se viajando em seus pensamentos e se levanta para ir e quando está perto dele alguém aparece atrás do Kent.

- Não se mova, se não você morre.

- ….. Ikkyu! Você seria a ultima pessoa que iria me matar.

- Oh! Então vamos o que interessa, ou melhor estava tentando fugir antes que eu chega-se?

- Claro, bem estava quase indo.

- Mas estou aqui agora. Me diga, olhando esse enigma matemático não tem jeito de me ganhar!

- ….Ainda não chegou esse dia Ikkyu.

Os dois discutindo sobre os enigmas matemáticos, Heroine fica olhando pensando quem seria aquele rapaz um amigo?

- Errr… Você é amigo do Kent?

- Ora Ken, quem é a princesa? Não sabia que estava com alguém?

- Ela é supostamente como uma namorada.

- Namorada?

-….

Ikkyu chega perto de Heroine tentando contado visual e Kent não gosta muito que que certamente aconteceria.

- Ikkyu!

- Ken, clama vamos ver o que acontece?

-… (Kent)

- Você, olhe para meus olhos, está me ouvindo.

-…. (Heroine)

Ela fica parada e desvia um pouco olhando Kent muito serio e volta a olhar para o Ikkyu.

- O que acha de sair comigo, vai ser divertido? Esquece seu namorado?

-….. (Kent)

- Err… O que está fazendo é errado, Kent não é seu amigo.

Os dois ficam olhando Kent fica contente por Heroine não tinha caído ao encanto de seu amigo Ikkyu.

- Como? Eu não ouvi nada que esperava?

- Ikkyu, era de espera que um dia acontece-se isso.

- Ken, você encontrou uma garota bem interessante.

- Ainda acho que é só uma voluntária para minhas pesquisas.

- Hum, voluntária isso não é um pouco cruel de sua parte?

Logo Heroine é deixada de lado mais uma vez agora por causa que os dois estavam conversando sobre ela e o que tinha acontecido ela se lembra uma pequena parte de sua memória quando estava com Kent que falava algo ele disse anteriormente para ela quando estavam andando juntos perto da praça, ela parece assustada preocupando os dois e diz que não era nada. Ikki mais uma vez tenta seduzi-la com seu charme.

- Foi um prazer conhece-la. Meu convite ainda estará de pé, quando quiser se divertir saia comigo?

Da uma piscadela para ela antes de deixa-la indo para a porta.

- Ikkyu desista.

- Até a próxima Ken.

Kent estava sozinho com Heroine, bravo em ver sua amada sendo cortejada por seu amigo e rival em enigmas. Agora que parecia estar em um estagio confiante do relacionamento e demostrar ciúmes agora seria uma fraqueza.


	3. Quarto

Naquela manhã quase para sair manda um e-mail para Heroine com bom dia e que se encontrariam mais tarde como ela estaria mais um dia de folga do seu trabalho, uma caminhada seria como nos outros dias normais um encontro. Toda vez que saiam, que seja para um passeio sem rumo era interessante pois Heroine parecia estar querendo alcança-lo se esforçando a derretendo o seu coração frio para o sentimentalismo eram nutridos, as quatorze e trinta ele chega na frente do apartamento dela para saírem mas ele ainda queria continuar seu trabalho.

- Hoje era para sair por ai no encontro mas, ainda preciso terminar meu trabalho. Seria incomodo só passar a tarde em minha casa?

- Eu acho melhor não ir. Seria um incomodo e também….

- Eu estou convidando, não seria obvio que estou só ampliando nosso entendimento no relacionamento, não farei nada.

-…..

- Vamos?

Kent começa andar em direção de sua casa e também não era muito longe do apartamento de Heroine, na frente de sua casa a garota olhava parecendo viajando em um mundo distante um pouco estranho, Kent entra em casa com a convidada e começa a guiar até seu quarto e lá a garota parece bem surpresa olhando varias plantas que tinha, o quarto era bem claro e organizado mas as plantas pareciam ser o mais interessante para a garota com as descrição do nome cientifico e olhava as plantas, e as vezes olhando parecia querer perguntar algo mas logo perdia a coragem deixando Kent um pouco desconcentrado, estava deixando ela ver um pouco seu mundo. Entardecendo o sol caindo ao horizonte se vira na cadeira se sua mesa de estudos ela ainda tão observadora tentando encontrar algo que para o descrever, era isso que estava acontecendo a deixando viajando em perguntas e por isso que tinham tantas conversas muitas vezes era por ela estar zangada de ficar sozinha e ser deixar de lado mas, hoje parecia que ela estava tentando encontrar algo para se identificar um significado. Seria que ela estava farta daquele relacionamento para ele as porcentagem era medias, ela sabia deste o começo que ele tinha interesse nela mas, seu objetivo era o Londres e não iria lagar. Logo Heroine estava o olhando esperando o que ele iria dizer então diferente não dava para admirar aquele olhar aconchegante que ela transmitia.

- Está ficando tarde, quer que a leve para casa?

- Bom trabalho, não precisa vou com cuidado. Kent parece estar cansado, eu prefiro que descanse.

- Eu não estou cansado, se era isso que estava recusando que a leva-se.

- Não, eu prefiro... ir… sozinha.

Kent não entendia o que ela pensava as vezes, hoje parecia que estava tão preocupada com o bem estar dele, estaria mudando tanto aquela garota para que ponto seria que está fazendo algum tipo de tática que os jovens fazem para demonstrar amor pela pessoa que gosta um pouco estava sendo dados diferentes que ela estava mostrando, um pouco estava gostando do interesse amável dela. Depois de se despedir de Heroine ele volta a um caderno de anotações escrever sobre como estava seguindo a relação que um pouco mudava o modo de observar a garota agora no relatório estava mudança de comportamento de Hostil para carinhoso os as observações agora poderiam sofre um dano de 5% a 20% de duvidas como comportar em retribuir a atenção dada pela sua companheira e para de escrever fechando o caderno e pensando como agir nesta horas para não estragar o modo que Heroine estava o tratando, tinha medo de errar mais uma vez, agora seria hora de pedir conselhos a seu amigo Ikkyu ou não.


	4. Fatos

Na sala Heroine contar o que aconteceu quando estava a caminho de casa dias atras para Kent, que tinha visto um rapaz, um deus da morte que sabia seu nome e disse para não andar sozinha a noite nunca se sabe quando sua morte possa acontecer. Aquilo intrigou seria uma brincadeira dela ou de alguém que os conheciam e então pergunta.

- Interessante, um deus da morte, Não seria alguém fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

- Mas ele era assustador não parecia uma pessoa normal então era um deus da morte sim!

- Me descreva como era essa pessoa pode ser alguém, brincando.

Heroine descrevia a pessoa para ele e não lembrava de ninguém que conhecia então não poderia se uma brincadeira de ninguém conhecido dos dois, então teria que ficar atento poderia ser um perseguidor que a observou andando sozinha, então porque só falou sobre isso agora quando estava na hora de ir para casa seria para não me preocupar agora não vou conseguir ter um descanso até saber quem é o desgraçado que está a perseguindo e quando estão quase para sair, alguém está na porta abrindo cuidadosamente a fechadura da porta.

- Sei que está ai na porta, apareça quem é?

- Ora, pensava que conseguiria entrar sem ser percebido. Então Ken está melhorando.

- Não cairia na armadilha duas vezes.

-…. Na próxima vez vou melhorar.

Ikki abre a porta e entrando com uns papeis e mostrando para Kent em modo de provocar, Kent por sua vez explode pois estava se preocupando com Heroine.

- Ken, tenho novos enigmas matemáticos para te vencer.

- Seu desgraçado com isso de novo? NÃO TENHO TEMPO PARA ISSO, VÁ EMBORA E NÃO VOLTE MAIS.!

- Hahaha! Que isso Ken, está nervoso? É só pegar o álbum de fotos da universidade emprestado, lá tem fotos de todas as pessoas como alunos, professores e outros

para a princesa encontrar o homem que está a assustando!

- Correto Ikkyu, então já volto não a deixe sozinha.

Kent mais calmo sai da sala com os papeis que Ikki tinha trazido e indo ver o álbum mencionado, Heroine e Ikki na sala.

- Desculpa pela brincadeira antes, bem nunca vi o Ken tão preocupado. Pelo jeito ele está mesmo gostando de você.

- Eh? Não queria o preocupar, eu não deveria ter dito nada.

- Não, eu devo me desculpar. Ken nunca sabe como se expressar na frente de outra pessoa, estou vendo que a princesa está começando a fazer ser uma pessoa diferente do que é.

- Kent sempre foi uma boa pessoa, então não precisa se desculpar.

Ikki faz um carinho no cabelo e logo a porta está sendo aberta e Kent entrega os papeis do enigmas para o amigo.

- Ikkyu seu enigma, foi fácil de resolver.

- Hah! Ken, vou ter que fazer um melhor?

- Espero que desista para poder e por em pratica o meu castigo.

- Hahaha, não vou desisti fácil. E o álbum consegui?

- Não, foi emprestado então voltamos ao ponto inicial.

- Quer que eu ajude?

- Não precisa, está tudo sobre controle.

Os dois falando sobre os enigmas e quem poderia perder até que Ikki chega perto da Heroine mais uma vez para seduzi-la com seu olhar.

- Ikkyu o que vai fazer?

- Ken, vamos ver se hoje a princesa vai cair aos meus encantos.

- Não concordo, nunca via dar certo.

- Hah! Ei, que tal sair comigo quando seu namorado está ocupado? Eu sou bem divertido e posso fazer se apaixonar por mim e fazer esquecer dele, que tal?

- IKKYU!

- Opa! Acho que não vai dar hoje neh? Seu namorado está nervoso de novo acho que ouviu tudo, mas quem sabe na próxima.

- Não vai ter nem próxima.

- Que medo Ken. Tchau para o casal de pombinhos.

Ikki os deixando os dois de volta sozinhos na sala, Kent não estava muito contente com a provocação mas parece ficar tentando pensar e logo volta a ser como sempre é e olha para Heroine, achava que não era hora poderia parecer muito rápido o avanço do relacionamento só fica com a ação nem sua mente. E os dois logo saem da sala e caminham para voltar para casa.


	5. Alguma coisa

- Sabia que oposto se atraem?

- Claro, sei disto bem antes de você andar.

Os dois como sempre estão na sala de pesquisa. Logo muda de lugar como flash.

- Haha! Então sabia que posso partir deste mundo amanhã.

- Isso é um ciclo normal que todos vão passar um dia! Por que essa perguntas tolas. Tem vezes que não ha entendo, você parece mais um mistério sem resposta neste mundo.

No quarto e Heroine na frete dele fazendo um contato tão próximo um carinho em seu rosto, a mão dela parecia fria e macia era aquele toque e seu sorriso bobo e aconchegante, fecha os olhos.

- Eu tento demonstrar meus sentimentos que gosto de verdade de você, e nunca demostrar o que sente por mim não é, só coloca os dados, teorias de lógicas na frente de tudo?

- Sempre desaprova meu jeito de falar com você. Por isso quero que esclareça o que quer agora?

- Só quero que veja que a vida não é só lógica, ha sentimentos que você nega aprender a conhece-los.

Estava em outro lugar Heroine estava parada em sua frente como se ele tive-se chegado naquele lugar naquele momento a vê desaparecendo, e quando abre os olhos a claridade dominava o quarto um sonho feito de seu subconsciente misturado com medo, aflição e culpa. Aquele sonho foi diferente dos que tinha de culpa por ser tão rude com ela antes de agosto, os do começo de agosto os sonhos eram diferentes parecia desejos como abraçar, beijar e outros sentimentos que não conhecia direto estavam crescendo cada dia mais em seu ser.

Analisava o sonho que teve era por causa da preocupação que tinha alguém perseguindo e assustando a Heroine que tive aquele sonho bagunçado de perda, a noite sempre estava trocando e-mails Kent sempre perguntando se não tinha acontecido nada e as resposta de Heroine diziam que estava tudo bem.

Kent estava na sala de pesquisa fazendo seu trabalho até que Ikki aparece mais uma vez para com novos enigmas matemáticos, e olha pelos o arredores da sala sem sinal da garota.

- Ken, a princesa não veio?

- Ela não é como aquela garotas do seu fã club que ficam grudadas 24 horas por dia, Heroine trabalha e respeito os ideais dela, é por isso que me interesso ainda mais pelo que poderia passar na cabecinha daquela garota.

- Hmm, então sabe aonde ela trabalha?

- Claro, já fomos lá quando ela estava de folga para conversar.

- Ken, como está indo seus encontros?

- Na forma normal, das minhas pesquisas sobre o relacionamento entre um casal, as porcentagem agora parecem que melhoraram logo pode ter um avanço por volta de meses. Se ela não vier com discussões sobre que não tenho tempo para ela, o jeito que falo com ela ou como sou frio, parece que ela entendeu que temos que conhecer melhor para seguir aos passos seguintes no relacionamento como contatos afetivos.

- Ken, não diga que nunca andou com ela de mão dadas em um passeio, ou um beijo ou um carinho na cabeça?

- Ikkyu isso é relevante, avançar o processo de um relacionamento, eu quero ter certeza que ela tem interesses serio no relacionamento.

- Você é um homem frio. Para impressionar tem que pelo menos andar de mão dada um vez para mostrar que tem interesse, um encontro em algum lugar que ela queira ir como cinema, parque de diversões ou até que esses dias vai ter o festival no templo né?

- Estou fazendo o relacionamento de modo apropriado ligado a pesquisas, já eventos para sair mas, é claro que vamos ao festival ela me prometeu que me mostraria de modo diferente que vejo esse evento sem importância.

- Hmm, então porque não faz uma surpresa em troca, as garotas gostam de surpresas assim vai parecer que está interessado por ela. Que tal um bolo comemorando o tempo que estão neste relacionamento?

- Logo vai fazer um semestre que estamos neste relacionamento. Não vejo importância de dar algo para impressionar?

- Ken, ouça um amigo que sabe sobre o coração das garotas, isso vai fazer se apaixonar ainda mais por você.

Kent fica ouvindo o que Ikki diz como fazer diz que isso é certeza que ela vai gostar. Que garota não gosta de ganhar uma surpresa do namorado e Ikki diz mais umas dicas, que Kent acha muito exagerada de seu amigo poderia ser uma brincadeira mas pesquisaria mais tarde se isso poderia mudar as porcentagem no relacionamento como Heroine. Já que ela parecia mudada mas ainda não tinha certeza da mudança repentina de seu comportamento no relacionamento não tinha dados para entrar em uma conversa em sua suposta mudança a ter total certeza.


	6. Mensagens

Um dia trás….

Kent estava na confeitaria vendo o bolo de presente para Heroine tinha sido enfatizado pelo seu amigo Ikki até aquele instante com chuva de e-mail dizendo um bolo, as garotas gostam de coisas doces e coisas fofas deste jeito sua reputação vai subir. Ele pensava que bolo, não sei qual ela gosta de frutas ou chocolate? Era uma duvida então fica olhando até uma das atendente pergunta qual ele tinha escolhido parecia difícil no momento não era para ele.

- Moça me diga, qual seria o bolo requisitado, ou qual bolo se encaixaria presentear uma pessoa que sempre parece boba e gentil e parece estar sempre nas nuvens?

- Senhor, que tal um bolo com morango é mais requisitado por muitos.

Kent olha o pequeno bolo branco com morango e com um coelho branco representava muito o que ela as vezes parecia, e pede aquele e especifica o que quer escrito na plaquinha de chocolate e tão segue para o Meido no Hitsuji. Chegando é atendido pelo gerente Waka e Kent requisita ser atendido pela Heroine, fica olhando o modo que ela estava trabalhando meiga gentil. Ficava observando ela trabalhar tendo mais informações dela, parecia diferente até no trabalho muito distraída mas parecia estar dando o seu melhor fazia aquecer seu coração no final. E logo ela chega para atende-lo e vê que ela fica surpresa sem jeito pede desculpa por atrapalhar e diz que não foi totalmente sua ideia fazer aquilo mas achava que ela iria gostar abre a caixa com o bolo e Heroine mostra muito surpresa sobre o presente que tinha ganhado o modo tímido e retraído o embriagava mais o Kent que estava feliz em ter se apaixonado por uma mulher tão pura e distraída, claro que estava com vergonha na loucura que estava fazendo sendo pressionado pela montanha de e-mail de Ikkyu. Kent estava ansioso pelo dia que seria amanhã contando para Heroine.

Voltando para o dia atual. Kent lembrava e ainda não acreditava que havia feito ontem dado o presente para Heroine no horário de trabalho, bem vê-la no uniforme de trabalho foi tentador o jeito que atendeu não deu para esconder que foi fofo e provocante, mas tinha horas que ele próprio estava achando que poderia virar um vicio querer sempre vê-la naquele uniforme. Deveria refletir sobre aquele desejo que por fim pesquisado concluiu que seria muito arriscado naquele estagio de relacionamento e decidiu por um fim naquele desejo, e voltando a trabalhar na tese esquecendo o tempo e do compromisso até que olha no relógio e liga para Heroine achando que tinha esquecido de algo importante.

- Já saiu do trabalho?

- Sim, já faz um tempo. Estou esperando na estação como combinado?

- Combinamos alguma coisa, hoje?

- Esqueceu, hoje vamos no festival, ver os fogos de artificio no templo?

- Espera um pouco.

Kent olhando o calendário e lá estava escrito e volta a falar com Heroine.

- Me desculpe, eu não achei tanta importância de lembrar sobre esse compromisso.

- Kent, você prometeu que iria comigo?

- Eu já estou indo não saia dai.

Desliga o celular e sai em direção da estação e quando chega encontra Heroine parada esperando vestida de Yukata não sabia que estava sentido era por causa da falta de ar por ter vindo tão rápido para encontra-la ou por causa por vê-la tão linda e estava assim só para ele para aquele encontro. Kent pegando fôlego para falar alguma para Heroine.

- Desculpa ter esquecido que hoje iríamos sair.

- Tudo bem, mas lembrou a tempo.

- Está usando Yukata para mim?

Não queria dizer que estava linda parecia estar dando em cima dela com motivos sexuais, e seguem a caminho do templo, lá começa a andar como tinha muita gente mesmo como a chuva que caia então Kent sugere para não se perderem que ela fica-se junto segurando no guarda-chuva e continuam a andar até que a chuva para e céu começa a limpara e ficar estrelado. Heroine começa a fazer ele experimentar deste comidas e jogos. Kent sempre olhava Heroine sempre sorrindo para ele parecendo se divertir ao lado dele seria isso diversão e por ultimo param na barraca de peixes ela pega e duas redes uma entregando para ele e a tigela.

- Vamos tentar?

- Como assim, não dá para pegar nada com isso?

- Então olhe ali.

Heroine aponta para o lado dele e vira o rosto olhando uma criança pegando com aquela rede de pesca de papel o peixe. Interessante mostrou ser por minutos e depois volta a olhar para ela.

- Vou tentar mas, não acho uma boa porcentagem que possa pegar algo.

- Kent, só tentando para ver.

Heroine ria para ele e começa a tentar pegar o peixe dourado, e Kent se prepara para escolher qual seria seu alvo e por pouco consegue vê o peixe cair e a rede estragada ela só rir e quando olha ela estava com dois peixe na vasilha e tentando pegar o terceiro mas a rede estraga sendo ganho dois peixe e os dois voltam andando pelo lugar até sentar em um banco olhando o céu estrelado vendo os fogos.

- Hoje foi divertido, não foi Kent?

- Você cumpriu o que tinha me prometido, me mostrar que esse eventos eram divertido. Você me fez divertir vendo sua expressão boba estampada toda hora, e posso admitir que foi divertido.

- Que bom, fico feliz.

E no final do evento eles voltam embora e Heroine dizendo que gostaria que ele cuida-se dos dois peixes, não dava para não negar o pedido que ela fazia como troca do esquecimento do evento de hoje. Agora teria mais dois seres para observar seus comportamentos e um aquário teria que compra, Kent parava vendo Heroine indo um pouco a frente muito feliz parecia que estava mostrando a ele um novo mundo que agora queria conhecer ao lado dela.


	7. Promessas

Passou dias depois do evento do templo e em seu quarto agora tinha mais um novo objeto um aquário com dois peixes sempre brincalhões, e naquela tarde Heroine olhava os peixes parecendo mais energéticos do que sempre, Kent para de escrever no notebook e se levanta não conseguindo se concentrar já estava cansado por ter passado a noite passada acordado trabalhando naquela tese e Heroine ali tendo terminado os exercícios que havia dado dos enigmas matemático que tinha feito para Ikki antigamente para não a deixar só olhando para as paredes.

- Chega por hoje! Como está com esse problemas alguma duvida?

- Bom trabalho. Não já terminei.

- Deixe me ver.

Kent senta ao lado de Heroine e olha os exercícios e faz um carinho na cabeça dela.

- Bom trabalho, está indo muito bem.

Coloca a folha na mesa e encosta a cabeça no ombro dela fechando os olhos ela fica vermelha.

- Posso ficar assim só um pouco.

- …. Kent.

Ainda com os olhos fechado descansando os olhos.

- Eu sei que tem regras posta para ter um relacionamento certo.

- Kent, não estamos fazendo nada, você está com a cabeça repousada em meu ombro.

- Mas isso pode ser um começo.

Kent levanta a cabeça e fica olhando teto bem uma coisa era certa nada poderia confirmar que um dia poderia não se conter e poder fazer algo errado, e não conforme o que achava melhor para o relacionamento decidido a dois.

- Hoje vou leva-la para casa não quero ver você ir sozinha.

- Hmm!

Ele olha ela olhando para ela sorrindo e acenando positivo com a cabeça e quando estão andando a caminho do apartamento de Heroine aparece uma pessoa e para na frente dela como se fosse amigo de longa data.

- Heroine, me desculpe daquele dia. (?)

- O rapaz deus da morte! (Heroine)

- Eu não sou nenhum deus da morte, meu nome é Ukyo. (Ukyo)

- Foi você quem assustou a garota, se explique por que a assustou? (Kent)

- Eu a encontrei por coincidência, e Heroine se lembra de tudo agora ou ainda não? (Ukyo)

- Claro que me lembro! (Heroine)

- Que bom, estava preocupado que não lembra-se de nada. (Ukyo)

- Explique direito sobre esse assunto dela não se lembrar? (Kent)

- Um amigo tinha dito que ela tinha se esquecido de algumas coisas mas agora está tudo bem. E Kent só peço que cuide bem dela, Heroine é uma pessoa muito especial. (Ukyo)

- Como sabe meu nome? (Kent)

- Um amigo próximo de Heroine me contou. Bem por hora me desculpe, Heroine seja feliz. (Ukyo)

Kent vê o rapaz os deixando sozinhos agora estava uma das opções que ela estava com aminesia por isso a mudança de comportamento em parte dela e fica na frente dela para ter a certeza que ela não possa mentir.

- Me diga o que aquele rapaz disse era verdade, você se esqueceu de tudo.

- Bem…

- Não lembrava de nada deste quando? Não diga que foi deste nosso encontro no café Meido no Hitsuji no começo deste mês que achava que estava mais estranha que o normal?

- Me desculpe não queria preocupar ninguém.

- Então não sabe quem é aquele rapaz.

- Não.

- A partir de agora vou te acompanhar até o caminho de casa, para que nada de mal aconteça.

- Obrigado.

Os dois continuam a andar para o apartamento de Heroine, Kent pensando no que havia acontecido e analisando o caso como cuidado.


	8. Verdades

Kent sempre a esperando na frente do Meido no Hitsuji na hora que Heroine saia para voltar para casa, por causa do encontro que tiveram com Ukyo, já fazendo alguns dias todos do trabalho de Heroine já sabiam o que tinha acontecido por relatos de Kent que o Ukyo estava a perseguindo e assustando e como todos já estavam sabendo que agora ela não voltaria para casa sozinha. Kent a acompanharia até em casa.

No caminho Kent olhava todo o redor para ver se tinha alguém os seguirem e olhava para ela um pouco serio pois como começaria a perguntar e a questionar sobre a mudança dela e a aminesia sem ser cruel e levar aquela culpa nos ombro como, sendo o principal culpado. Quando olha mais uma vez para a garota que estava alguns passo para trás vendo a desmaiar e preocupado não sabendo muito que fazer a pega no colo a levando para o apartamento o máximo que ele chegava era na porta do apartamento dela, mas aquela vez estava conhecendo o lugar e a coloca na cama desmaiada uma toalha úmida na testa dela e esperava melhoras que logo ela acorda-se para dar um sermão que ela não estava cuidando direito de sua saúde. Se não responde-se a melhoras em algumas horas iria chamar a ambulância, Kent olha que ela está começando a redobrar a consciência e abrir os olhos e o olhar com uma cara de boba.

- Está tudo bem, me desculpe.

- Deveria cuidar melhor de sua saúde, por sorte estava com você. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você.

- Me desculpe.

Heroine tira a toalha que estava na testa e se senta na cama sabendo que seria hora de contar a verdade e começa a contar, que acordou no começo daquele mês sem lembrar de nada as únicas pista que tinha eram o calendário com compromissos os contatos com os nomes e os e-mais que Kent tinham mandando no mês anterior de bom dia e boa noite. Tinha medo de contar antes que tinha perdido a memória pois não queria ser enganada com falsas histórias e esperava que lembra-se rapidamente mas só conseguiu lembrar de poucas coisas e algumas conversas que teve com ele. Kent afirma que tinha ficado surpreso pela mudança de Heroine naquele mês sempre pedindo desculpa e nunca discutindo ou reclamando como sempre ele afirma que tinha suspeitas que tinha acontecido algo até suspeitou que ela tinha perdido a memória mas nunca teve a chance de perguntar até aquele dia que Ukyo afirmou a suas suspeitas, mas naquela hora sentiu medo de perde-la mais uma vez abraça com força.

- Não precisa lembrar de nada, eu quero que não lembre de nada.

- Está tudo bem assim, sem lembrar de nada.

- Eu não posso mentir, que sempre desejei que você fosse uma pessoa que está sendo muito carinhosa, preocupada e meiga. Pode ser egoísta de minha parte mas, sempre desejei que você fosse assim, uma parte é culpa minha por está assim, não a culpa sempre foi minha.

Ainda a abraçando com medo que aqueles momentos fossem desaparecer, não querendo perde-la mais uma vez se ela lembra-se de tudo ela mudaria como aconteceu estava disposto a consertar os erros do passado neste relacionamento.

- Kent, porque é sua culpa?

- Disse palavras no passado que até hoje me arrependo de ter dito.

Heroine fica olhando a expressão que ele mostrava era de arrependimento e culpa.


	9. Família

Tinha passado dois dias após o desmaio de Heroine e contado a verdade sobre estar com amnesia para Kent, ontem também foi visitar para ver se Heroine estava melhor. Hoje Kent não poderia visita-la pois tinha um problema em casa depois ligaria ou mandaria um e-mail se desculpando por não ter ido.

No meio da tarde ouve o som da campainha de casa quem seria naquela hora não esperava ninguém e desce as escadas e encontra sua mãe de pé falando com alguém da entrada da porta de casa quando olha Heroine falando com sua mãe.

- Mãe, a senhora era para estar descansando e não zanzando pela casa.

- Ora, Kent não me disse que estava namorando?

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, a senhora está ainda de pé na situação que está? O mesmo era para você.

- Mas estou bem Kent. Está tudo bem com a senhora, eu não quero incomodar.

- Kent cuidadoso como sempre, pode entrar, fique a vontade.

- Eu não sei o que faço com as duas que estão me deixando preocupado. Heroine já que veio entre. A senhora, mãe volte para cama, assim nunca vai melhorar.

- Sim.

Sua mãe volta a para o quarto descansar e ele sobre as escadas e Heroine o seguindo até que no quarto ela senta no sofá o olhando já que estava preocupado.

- Desculpe não ter ligado dizendo que não poderia sair, minha mãe parece que está com alguma virose e andando pela casa com 38ºc e te antendendo como se isso fosse melhorar sua condição.

- Se Kent tive-se mandando um e-mail contando que estava ocupado em casa eu não estria dando trabalho.

- Na próxima vou me lembrar de avisar para não te preocupar.

- Se eu estou atrapalhando e vou para casa, se quiser.

- Não, estou feliz que esteja bem. Fique, não há escolha. Será que seria melhor pedir o jantar ou tento fazer?

- Kent, posso ajudar?

- Seria uma grande ajuda. Obrigado.

Claro que Heroine não entendia o motivo até que quando estava quase anoitecendo Kent e Heroine ficam na cozinha a preparar o jantar parecia um pouco perdida claro que Kent era exigente em algumas partes mas parecia divertido. No jantar começa a conversa perguntas sobre Heroine, que os seu pais de Kent faziam e ele diziam para não encherem de pergunta a convidada. Não dava pois era um grande interesse na parte dos pais.

- Era de esperar de meu filho, de encontrar uma moça tão linda.

- Então não precisamos ficar tão preocupados, estávamos pensando que teríamos que fazer casamento arranjado.

- Arranjado, não é para pais desesperados.

- Bem, eu e seu pai estávamos preocupados. Agora não precisamos se preocupar.

- Isso é certo, Kent quando teremos algumas anunciação, já que estava focado nos estudos e agora esperamos uma ótima noticia.

- Sobre o resultado sairá em alguns dia depois da apresentação.

- Não é isso, está em um relacionamento é tem que chegar na decisão,terá que ser rápido para não perca a oportunidade. Se não pode perder a moça para outro homem.

- Sobre isso é muito cedo.

- Não, não é todo dia que encontra uma pessoa especial.

- A conversa está ficando muito questionável.

- Heroine, obrigado por aguentar esse rapaz teimoso, mas no fundo é um bom rapaz.


End file.
